A Dark Heroes Tale: The DMan
by Naito Writer
Summary: A young boy returns to his old home to not only live a new life with his uncle, but fight the dangerous experiments of a mad man. Wearing the suit and tackling the dangers to come as D-Man. Rated T for reason.
1. Night of the DMan P1

Disclaimer: All copyrights involved in my fic belong to the people that rightfully made them, except the OC's I put in.

After watching Devil May Cry. The Batman, Dark Knight and remembering fics by samuraistorm of The Dark Jester II and Vestige, including the Forbidden Love story by X Prodigy.

I thought of creating this one, set in an alternate fused world, enjoy and review what you think. Also some characters in this fic will be OC on the personality a little.

* * *

Digimon Tamers/Anime X-Over

Alternate fused World.

A Dark Heroes Tale.

The D-Man.

1:Night of the D-Man part 1.

In this world there are people that intend to get justice done in their own way or rid themselves of crime by joining the police, even bring peace to the world by becoming whatever you think deems necessary. But that may bring more problems in the future, especially for whats to come.

This story takes place in the city of Shinjuku where things intend to go bad once in a while, mostly at night. When police can't handle things all the time, someone may have to do it themselves, be they young or old powered or not, even though they would have to hide behind a mask to do it.

It was close to midnight and a dark figure was leaping onto a lengthened building, going on either a patrol run or a look about.

Eventually he stopped on another and the moon had risen to bring a little light on to it. Judging by the height the male looked 15 years old. Wearing a fitting bodysuit of black from head to toe, including claw like gloves, single pointed boots, a fixed on cowl that covers the head and face, having red glaring eyes, small pointed nose and short pointed horns, curved back above the ears.

The lower arms have dark gray metal guards reaching close to the forearm, same for the small circular plates on the knuckles. Except the guards have have small double slightly tilted back blade black ridges on the back, sharp kind, enough to cut a person.

The belt he wore was as if a demons dark red scaled tail was split in two, wrapped round to the front and the gray curved at the edges spear head tip connected in the middle pointing down as if to trap him.

His body looked fit for fighting, baring no sign of a symbol. Except maybe for the dark red demonic wings painted on the back, with white hook tips on the top. Whoever this guy was, he did not seem armed, but the look he was giving for some reason tells you he means trouble or worse.

Staring down at the less people walking about or driving, seeing that no trouble was being made here. So he made a turn and was about to move off, when a crashing sound was heard, followed by police sirens. Looking back down he could see a red speedy looking SUV, making its way through the rest of the cars through any means, with a few squad cars behind it.

So what he doe's was concentrate until the painted wings on his back began to faintly glow. Starting to become real by enlarging to a suitable size able to hook together as a cloak, while the outside was dark red, the inside was black.

Leaning forward enough for him to drop, he gave a flap of the wings, then a turn. Now starting to go after his target.

* * *

"Yeah pal, show how fast this thing can go!" A 17 year old man, in an attire of jeans, boots, zipped up black jacket and a hat covering is hair, but black shaded glasses. Having on a cocky grin on his face.

His friend driving was the same age and wore the same clothes, but with a gray jacket and fingerless gloves, minus the glasses. He did as his friend told him, obviously ignoring the rules.

Somehow avoiding getting hit, they were coming to a four way crossing, people stood away after seeing them coming. But not the dark winged figure landing in the center.

"Who the hell is that?" The driver asks in somewhat surprise.

With wings still extended his right arm was out on his side, then a black katana sword shoots out of the palm of his hand. Grasping the black guard less black hilt, he brought it forward, now holding it with both hands.

As the vehicle came speeding towards him with no sign of slowing or stopping. He just stands there, sword now overhead. When it was close he gave a swift downward swing, slicing the SUV in half.

To their shock the car suddenly splits in half not even hitting the person, sending them in a separate way. Both halves toppled along with scraping to a halt, having the people move out of the way incase.

Staring at the toppled halves, then at the person. Now standing with the sword in hand and wings retracting, questions were being asked, even some taking photo's with their cell phones.

His sword simply began to sink into his hand on its own. Narrowing his eyes at the approaching police, he bends his knee's and with one leap was off in the air, his wings extended for him to glide. Leaving the rest for them to handle.

Also for an awestruck crowd to take in as much as they could.

After leaving his latest catch to the cops, it was pretty much the third crime he stopped tonight and he was new to the city. The first one was a bank robbery, with chasing an armored car. The second were a few armed gang punks trying to mug a couple, dealing a dislocated arm to one and leg to another, the last only got some bruising. Then there was the recent one.

He is probably the youngest vigilante in the city and after the way he did things with his powers, it shows that he doesn't care how he doe's it, as long as the job is done and they are taken in. He will fight with any means necessary.

The big question is though, what made him this way, what gave him his powers and more importantly who is he.

* * *

The sun came out over the city showing that it maybe a beautiful day today. While at a 16 floored wide apartment complex, a new kid was about to begin his first new day at school.

"Takato, time to get up! Get your butt out of bed or your going to be late for your first day of school!" A 38 year old man calls out in the kitchen. Having dark brown hair, black eyes, wearing a white vest showing his fairly muscled body and gray pajama trousers.

The apartment was nice, considering it still had one or two boxes left to unpack, not bad seeing as how it was only a couple of days ago they just moved in.

The place was like a standard apartment. A living room joined with a kitchen that has a counter top between them, table with chairs around it, sofa a couple of comfortable chairs on a side of it. A TV with a DVD, and a VCR system underneath in the left corner of the room, with a glass screen door with a balcony.

There was a bathroom, even a room where the washing machine was, with a tumble dryer on top. The bedroom was on the opposite side of the room, with another one next to it and whats to be a closet for coats and supplies. There was also a small cabinet three shelf cabinet with DVD's on the bottom and first, while on the top some pictures were placed.

The one on the left was him when he was 13 maybe with his bike, happy along with another boy, a year older than him with a similar bike and same expression. Writing was in the top right corner saying. 'D+T Brothers no matter what!'

The picture on the right showed him what looks to be a few years younger than he was now, wearing a police uniform of the Odaiba police department, with his left arm around a 12 or 13 year old boy's shoulder. Both giving the camera a small smile.

While the one in the middle was probably a sad one to the both of them, it was a family one, a mother and father both happy with the same looking boy but he looked 7 years old in this one. All wove to the camera against the doorway of the building with a sign saying. 'Matsuki's Bakery'

Along with writing on it saying to him. 'I hope your happy like me brother!'

* * *

In his bedroom a figure stirs within the covers of the bed. His bedroom has plain walls and ceiling for now, saying that they were planning on painting the place sometime later. For now the nightstand with a lamp, chest drawers, desk and chair with a computer already on it and some work things neatly put would have to do.

Getting the quilt off to show that a 15 year old boy with messy chestnut brown hair and red eyes, wearing light blue pajama's and still looking a little tired. But he had to get up for today as it was his first day of a new school for him.

"Takato! Are you up yet?" He heard from his uncle from out the door. Letting out a yawn first before answering. "Yeah I'm up. Be right there!" Then began to get out and get his things ready.

After a shower he was now dressed in jeans, a black plain T-shirt along with a dark blue short sleeved jacket and gray socks. Digging into his breakfast, while his uncle was having his coffee, reading his newspaper in the process, now wearing black trousers and belt with a tucked in white buttoned shirt, having blacks shoes already on.

"Hmm, says here a person in black stopped a speeding SUV last night. By cutting it in half?" He read on, saying once leaning back from it. "They would put anything in the papers." Taking a sip from his cup.

The boy named Takato Matsuki sat there with a solemn look, having his eyes closed, as he dug the spoon into his cereal. "Just to get people to buy them, right uncle Dom?" Now staring at the man, now identified so far as Dom.

"Mmm. If I hear it on the radio And the News, then I'd believe it." Folding the newspaper and finishing his coffee. As he went to put them away he said to Takato. "Finish up and I'll drive you to school."

Snapping his fingers after remembering something. "While I remember, don't hurt anyone during your first day. It was violence like you did in the last one that got you suspended before I got this transfer."

Sending him a sheepish shrug as if trying to act innocent. "It was that idiots fault, he was the bully to that guy before I got to him. Besides he lived, all I did was kneed him in the stomach, then punched him a few times in the face." Now scratching the back of his head, staring at the look he was getting, as if waiting for a point to this.

"I know how you feel about people getting bullied, I hated it to. So you know what I did? I. Got. A. Teacher." Holding up the number of fingers for the four words. Getting Takato to nod his head, finishing his breakfast, putting on his gray trainers. Went to grab his black backpack and the two were soon off, after Dom got his jacket and car keys.

* * *

Shinjuku High.

Not a bad three floored school it was just your average school with simple classrooms, fields and student ranks such as jocks, cool, etc. You know the deal and Takato Matsuki is going to discover those things, may even change some if someone intends to get on his bad side.

"Rest assured Mr. Matsuki, your nephew will do just fine here." The male principle said. Looked in his early forties, starting to show gray streaks on his black hair, that or it may be because of the job getting to him. Wearing a brown suit, blue shirt and tie with black shoes.

"I don't think I will have to worry about him Mr. Mori, Takato learns to watch out for himself when I'm not around. Right?" Looking at the person in question. Seeing the passing students that were now staring at him and some classrooms, he gave an acknowledged nod to the question.

"Why don't we finish up everything in my office, will let Takato have a look around for five minutes and meet us at the front desk." Mr. Mori said. Dom was thinking of it, till he heard Takato say.

"Its all right, I don't mind a look around." Letting out a sigh in quick defeat, Dom gave a nod to him. "Alright. Five minutes at the front desk, got it." Takato then walks off, giving off a small wave.

* * *

"A new student?" 17 year old Ryo Akiyama asks one of his friends, sitting outside on one of the tables in the yard. Along with some of the cool kids paying attention to this.

"Yeah, I saw him with Mr. Mori and some other guy. He kinda reminds me of Takato Matsuki, you know from six years ago?" 15 year old Kazu Shioda spoke out with 15 year old Kenta Kitagawa by his side, mostly saying it to Ryo it would seem.

It didn't take long for him to think back on the person, to get a small smirk. "I remember him. He was easy to pick on back then, until he moved away that is."

It was Kenta's turn to say. "Well when he saw us though, it looked like he remembered us too with that glare he gave us." Getting Kazu to agree with a nod.

"Sounds like we have someone new to add to our list to humiliate. Right Ryo?" A fitted 16 year old male basketball player said. Wearing blue jeans, white vest, blue and white trainers with a lightning bolt on the side. His hair was black short and spiked up with dark green eyes.

"I don't know about that, he looks changed from back then." Kenta said, nervous at remembering the glare he and Kazu were given, it sent an almost chill down his spine for some reason.

"Come on! I doubt little Matsuki had changed that much, he was a softy back then so I doubt much changed with him." Hearing the bell go, made Ryo add in. "Well, lets get another day of school over with already. Will deal with Takato's welcome during lunch."

When they were gone it was only Kazu and Kenta left. "Something wrong, Kenta?" Seeing the worried look on his friends face.

Looking down in the same state, he shook his head a little. "It's nothing. Except what Ryo said, that was when Takato's parents were still around. Who knows whats changed with him now."

Soon getting Kazu to look the same after a certain memory came to his head on that day years back. Before the two went off inside to class.

* * *

Seeing them rush into the classrooms while he walked around a little, having 2 minutes left. He suddenly and accidentally bumped into someone, that gave a harsh response. "Watch where your going, would you."

Getting him to look and see a redheaded girl, same age as him, wearing a T-shirt with a broken heart on it, dark blue jeans with a brown belt, red mostly and white trainers and red wristbands, holding her back pack with a hand. Her hair was in a spiked up ninja ponytail fashion and she had lovely violet eyes, despite the icy glare she gave.

'Lovely? Where did that come from?' He asked himself in his thoughts, then went on to apologize out loud. "Uh, sorry I was kind of miles away. I'm new around here, Takato Matsuki." Holding out a hand for her to shake.

Only she just stared with a frown, then walked passed saying to him. "Whatever, just stay out of my way next time." Heading off to her home room.

Having him look on after her going up the stairs, giving a sigh after she was out of ear shot, 'This school is going to be fun.' Thinking in sarcasm, with a roll of his eyes. Starting to make his way to the front desk, now that his short walk about was now finished.

* * *

In a class room where Kazu, Kenta, the redhead known as Rika Nonaka, Jeri Katou and Henry Wong both the same age as the other three. Among the others that sat in the room, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

A beautiful woman in her early thirties walks in, having black back length hair, gray eyes. Wearing a white buttoned shirt, tucked into gray trousers with belt and black shoes. Putting her black work satchel down by her desk.

"Okay everyone, I would like to start by introducing you all to a new student today. You can come in now Mr. Matsuki," She says, now turning to the opened door. And in came Takato with hands in his jacket pockets, having a serious look on his face.

While some were curious on who he was, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were surprised, as Rika just rose an eyebrow remembering their little encounter.

Facing the class not looking happy one bit, as the teacher says little about him. "Takato Matsuki, has moved here from Odaiba and will be joining us for as long as he can. Takato would you like to say something to everyone?"

Keeping the same posture, he said to them all in a stern voice. "My name is Takato Matsuki, I'm fifteen and I live with my uncle, thats all you need to know."

A few of them looked at one another as the teacher named Miss Yurai, continued to speak. "Okay. Please take the empty seat by the window next to miss Nonaka." Pointing to the only empty seat next to the window, the third row at the end

Walking to where he was placed, he not only quickly noticed a few familiar faces, but also a recent one he met not long ago. After taking his seat, he heard Miss Yurai say to him kindly. "Rika will be your guide around the school when she can, so if you have any questions feel free to ask her."

Getting not only said redheads but everyone else's eyes to slightly widen in surprise, getting them to quietly talk about this. Until the teacher told them to stop talking, as she began to take attendance.

With Rika thinking to herself whilst her head was on her propped hand. 'I cannot believe my damn luck.' Not sounding happy about this, sending a sideways glance to the boy. Not knowing that Jeri two seats on her right, was looking in worry.

* * *

Fast forwarding to lunch time Rika had already managed to track Miss Yurai and asked why she was picked to show the new guy around, the answer she had gotten from her was this.

"I thought it would be a change. Normally I would pick Jeri, but thought she could use a break from it. Besides I have noticed your lack of communication from everyone else, so I hope you don't mind me interfering in helping you a little." Giving her a smile at the end.

"Of course I mind. Stupid teacher interfering in my life, probably worse than my mother." She mumbles, forgetting that Takato was with her at the time. "You say something?" Giving a raised brow, as they walked the halls.

"None of your business. Just can't believe I got stuck with you thats all." She said, keeping her eyes forward.

As they passed other students they were given surprised looks, even stunned. Mostly at the redhead instead of the new guy, well some did ask questions.

* * *

"I will say this, food here isn't that good. So your pretty much better off with a packed lunch." She said, taking a tray as they joined the lunch line.

Watching with a small glare of jealousy it would seem, Ryo sat at one of the circular tables with his crowd at the time. It seems he did not like the sight of the two for some reason.

"Don't bother Ryo, Rika's one of the girls in school that won't go out with you, no matter what you say or do." Coming from a bold voice of a 17 year old a couple of inches taller, seated on his right. Part of the American football club with the muscle to show for it, with shaved dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, having on a dark yellow shirt, gray cargo pants and black boots with blue wristbands.

"Who asked you Arata?" Ryo snapped, turning his glare to the guy. Merely giving a shrug before going back to eating his food. "Just saying."

"Just so you know, I prefer to eat alone." Rika said, making their way to one of the empty tables. Takato was behind her hearing that part, not seeming to care thats for sure. "You won't hear a peep out of me. Not much of a talker than I used to be."

Getting her to raise a brow at hearing that, 'Wonder what his problem was to make him talk less.' She thought, sending a sideways glance without turning her head, quickly facing forward. Deciding to keep anything else to say to herself, for now anyway.

Even giving up getting rid of him, if he keeps to his word of being not much of a talker. Getting the watchful students to stare as the two sat, starting to mumble to one another.

Seeing Takato's questionable gaze at the somewhat surprised audience, Rika says to him on what his question may be. "I'm mostly on my own at the time, that or they're surprised your still in one piece."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched, and not in a good way?" He asks, feeling someone glaring from behind somewhere. But Rika gave a shrug, not bothering guessing who it might be. "Pay no attention to it. Must be someone looking for fresh meat."

"Fresh meat?" Asking in little confusion yet curious. "As in someone to pick on and make them wish they never came to this school." Answering for him, getting him to say "Oooh!"

"Also they haven't given you your welcome to the school thing yet." Informing him on the 'tradition' the cool kids put on the new comers sometimes.

Looking down calmly with his eyes closed. "Really? They allow those kind of things, then how about a bet." This got Rika's attention, now looking at him from her lunch. "I'm listening."

"Here it is. If I win then you give me a better tour, seeing as how you didn't point out anything. But if you win then I guess I would be happy to get myself lost."

Putting on an approved smirk on her face. "Your on, whats the challenge?" Leaning in a bit to hear a little better. "I take their little 'welcoming' punishments and come out of it without a scratch."

An actual quiet chuckle was let out, enough to not get attention. "Your kidding right? Almost everyone gets it, unless they think that person is enough to become one of those idiots over there or something." Gesturing to the specific table. "Apart from me though. Some cheerleader tried to rig my desk in homeroom. Did not go well for her when it back fired and I found out who done it."

For some reason Takato was starting to like this girl, so standing up he says to her with a one sided smile. "Well then, you accepted the bet. I am going to give them a little hand springing it." Beginning to walk out, hands being in his jacket pockets along with a confident smirk.

"Go on guys, give him a nice warm welcome." Ryo said, watching him walk off. Three guys later went off after him, looking like the bullying kind, leaving Ryo to try his luck. Of getting turned down, not noticing the frown Arata was giving him from beind.

* * *

He walked outside to the field where everyone was either talking or playing basketball or soccer, whatever their choice in time wasting was. For Takato though, he was heading for a section that would not be see able for the others, 'unaware' of his followers.

He eventually found it round the back from the parking lot. Nice trees, what looks to be a grounds keepers shed, locked of course and no people in sight for now. "Perfect." He quietly says to himself.

Turning to lean against one of the tree's, folding his arms he began his wait with his eyes closed. 'Sorry uncle. Looks like I have to break that promise for now.' He thought in his head, then opened his eyes at the sight of the three.

They were surprised at seeing a grin come onto the young mans face, as if he was expecting them. "About time you guys came. You were either slow or not wanting to get caught." Pushing off of the tree, with arms at his sides now.

"Either way. Aren't you going to welcome me?"

* * *

"Your not going to take no for an answer are you?" A ticked off Rika said to an annoying Ryo, who was trying to ask her out. Not getting any luck in the process.

"Come on Rika, I'm handsome, smart, athletic, part of the cool crowd, most of the girls here want me." He says thinking that would help. "Please. If you were smart, then you would easily take no for an answer and bother someone else." But he was wrong to think that.

"Now get lost, the sight of you is making me lose my appetite." She said avoiding eye contact with him, taking a bite out of her food.

Unfortunately he didn't listen. "I swear one date and I doubt you will be disappointed. Besides your not doing anything now, so we can talk, right?"

Rika was about to say something, when she heard Takato's voice on her right, making both slightly jump. "Actually. She will be showing me around the school." Looking to their surprise a smiling, clean and un-injured Takato.

'Damn, he won. Oh well, it beats staying here for obvious reasons.' She thought, for once glad she lost something that would get her out of there.

As Ryo was about to say something, Rika interrupted. "I guess your right, a bets a bet so lets go." Without a second thought she got up, grabbed the guys wrist and dragged him along. Leaving a ticked off Ryo, who then had a thought. "What happened to those guys?"

* * *

At the part where Takato had left them, one of them was on the grass against the tree, the second was against the back of the shed, having his jacket over him inside out with just the sleeves on and the third was rubbing his head from the headache he was getting from the left side of the shed.

Having obviously been beaten by the person they thought was a weak one, but they would have to think carefully on who they would have to pick on in the near future, if something like that was going to happen again.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city at an old warehouse where they use as storage, eventually it closed down due to structural conditions, in a hidden laboratory in an underground made room.

A person in his late thirties with lack of muscles, pale skin like no other, a pointy nose and ears, eyes covered by rose colored glasses and no hair. Wearing gray trousers with belt, a white shirt with a white lab coat.

The room was big enough to hold the various lab equipment including all the supplies he would need, with a coat rack at the door with a black trench coat and same color to hat.

He was putting the finishing touches on his last experimental formula, adding it to the others after countless years of making them. Each one in a tube for the mechanized syringe, with one push of the button at the top to make the three needles come out at the bottom and injects the serum into the person.

"It is done. It is finally done, now all I need is a test subject to try it on." He said with a toothy grin, holding up one of the syringes. Thinking of the possibilities that could happen with this formula, especially with the laughter he lets out.

* * *

The bell rung for school to be finally over, getting everyone to make their way out. As Takato made his way to the gate, he got a glance of Rika standing against the wall with her arms folded, waiting for someone it would seem.

"Waiting for someone?" He asks curiously, walking to her. "Yeah I want to know if you started the rumor of beating those guys that gave you your welcome."

Blinking a few times seeing as it was a first for him to hear. "No. But it was true though that I may have given them some bruises." Scratching the back of his head a little.

Shaking her head to him. "Not three days and already your making a name for yourself." Giving her a somewhat confused look. "Aaare you worried about me or something?"

Getting her to give one of her glares to him, she was about to say something, till someone interrupted. "Uh, hi Takato." Turning himself half way, with Rika looking to see that it was Jeri Katou with Henry Wong.

Seeing the look he was giving made her ask. "Don't you remember me?" The memory soon came to him. "Jeri Katou, yeah I remember. And right now I'm not in the mood for reunions." A scowl came on him, making the girl flinch.

Before any of them could say anything, Takato just walks away from them. Leaving them to question on what was that about. 'This guy is somewhat confusing. Seeming playful during that bet, now this. Just who is he?' Rika thought to herself.

While the other girl looks on with worry. Henry did the same but to his friend instead of him.

* * *

As Takato was walking with his scowl now a frown, going into thought about being a little harsh back there. But still, 'I don't want to remember anything that leads to that day. For now anyway.' Were his thoughts.

Gaining a somewhat picture of a blurred image of a mans face, wearing what looks like a hat closed up coat and red glasses. But he was further away for him to see the rest, what he could tell though was that he had a mad grin on his face.

Clenching both his fist and teeth, before shaking the memory away, letting out a sigh of relief as he was close to hitting something.

Passing an alley where a couple of guys were talking, he overheard the words. "...Gangs meeting..." Causing him to stop after passing it. Listening in on the rest of their talk.

"Yeah thats right. The Poison Cobra's are having a meeting, saying that there's going to be something special going to happen, that will make our gang the strongest in the city." The one leaning against a wall, in his 20's explained to another guy in the same age group.

Both wearing purple hoodie's with a picture of a yellow cobra on the back, bearing its fangs and red eyes.

"And its tonight at ten thirty, right? At that nearby construction place?" He asks plainly, receiving a nod for a reply.

Hearing enough Takato walks off without being known, having a neutral look as if he heard nothing.

* * *

"Now I'll be out with some of the guys I ran into thats in the same precinct as me. Find out some things that I'll be needing to know before I start tomorrow." Dom says to Takato, having on the right clothes for the night.

"And I'll be doing the homework I was unfortunately given while your gone." Saying back to him, as if they were making this as a to do list for the night.

Giving him a nod, as Dom grasped the door handle. "Are you sure you don't want me to call that girl I told you about? Like I said one of the guys has a niece your age, you might like her." He said to him with a little humor.

"Ha, ha, and I thought you weren't funny. Go on, how much trouble can I... On second thought just have fun. Not too much though, don't want you passed out with a hangover in the morning."

Both let out a laugh, with Dom giving a final bye to him before leaving. Takato on the other hand had his look change to a serious one. Staring at the clock to see that it was 9:50pm.

"Still got time, might as well do homework." Getting the strange urge to hit himself for saying that, but did it anyway. Thats homework not the other thing.

* * *

Soon a dark clad figure was flying through the city, using his wings. Heading to his destination.

A 20th floored building under construction, being only 10 floors for now, having the equipment around even some vehicles.

Various age groups were around, sitting on what they could on the ground and on what they can on the first floor. 20's or 30's each wearing the same hoodie as the same two that were there. And standing on a stack of put together pallets was the boss.

He was a tall 34 year old muscled tanned man, he had brown eyes and a bald head. His hoodie was ripped at the sleeves even at the front, showing he had nothing underneath. Dark blue jeans with black boots and belt. Holding a black case in his right hand

"My brothers and sisters! I King Cobra bring you here tonight, to tell you that soon we will have the power to wipe out our rivals. Because of this!" Holding up the case, for the 44 members that could be present to see.

"With this. I have been told that I your king will bring our gang to victory against anyone that cross our paths!" Getting everyone to let out their applause in cheers.

As they do this, he kept going. "No one will stop us! Not our enemies, not the cops, not...!" Being interrupted by a slight dark toned young voice yelling. "ME!" The next thing he knew by everyones shock. He was met by a single hard kick to the chest, sending him flying off the pallets to the ground.

The figure lands on a knee, his wings closed in at the front, hooked to form a cloak, back facing them.

Being helped by two of his colleagues, King Cobra as he calls himself, sends a death glare to the young intruder. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who your dealing with!"

Standing up straight eyes fixed on the boss, along with his wings cloak spreading out to there fullest. His eyes gave a glow along with his glare. "My name is D-Man. And your gang is through."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Night of the DMan P2

Disclaimer: All copyrights involved in my fic belong to the people that rightfully made them, except the OC's I put in.

I pulled an all nighter yet again for this, the first was Half breed demon of Hazard and the adopted Limit's End copied 2nd chapter and now this. I made it longer to make it up to the readers for it being too long of a wait.

* * *

Digimon Tamers/Anime X-Over

Alternate fused World.

A Dark Heroes Tale.

The D-Man.

2:Night of the D-Man part 2.

Previously on the D-Man: Takato Matsuki and his uncle, the brother on his father's side Dominic Matsuki, moved back to Takato's old home in Shinjuku to start a new life after the incident that happened when the now 15 year old was just 9. An incident that changed him, made him what he is now.

Burying what he can and hiding his true self with a mask, he not only becomes a fighter for the weak from time to time when he's at school, but also at night. Facing what he can with the power he had gained along with a dark attire, he will bestow fear on the criminals and probably make them stop through any means. What name doe's he go by, well...

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who your dealing with?"

Standing up straight eyes fixed on the boss, along with his wings cloak spreading out to there fullest. His eyes gave a glow along with his glare. "My name is D-Man. And your gang is through."

And now on with the continuation...

Standing firm on the pallets that Cobra was previously, his wings closed in as he kept is glaring gaze on the leader of this gang.

"My gang is through? My gang is through! Did you hear that everyone? This little punk thinks he can beat us all on his own. Isn't that cute!" After saying it loud enough for them to hear, he lets out a laugh that got everyone else to do the same.

"That guy, on his own! Yeah right!"

"It looks like he lost his mommy from the looks of that outfit!"

"Maybe the baby needs a bottle!"

Some more insults came along with more laughing.

So while taking it D-Man brought his wings into his back, making them into the pictured version. His next move was calling on a black bladed kunai, with a red strap wrapped round the handle and a pair of his dark red wings painted on both sides of the blade.

With a spin he throws it at the crowd, missing all but one. Getting him embedded into one of the girders, catching him at the fabric between the neck and shoulder. Having what looks to be a nervous yet frightened look. Everyone stared at him then to the masked person.

"I'm not the laughing type." He plainly said now facing them, without hesitation he went into a high jump spin.

With no time for them to react, he lands behind two of them, executing a swift dropped roundhouse kick. Tripping them to the ground. A 24 year old girl rushed in, revealing a concealed knife in her hand.

Speedily stepping aside D-Man grabs the wielding wrist, giving it a twist that made her release her hold on it, dropping it, before he spins the both of them and pushed her hard enough into a couple of her friends.

One guy came next followed by two women from behind. As D-Man grapples with a member, he turns his head slightly to see them coming. So bringing the one he had in, he jumps away after launching after both feet struck his chest. Going into a couple of back flips, getting some distance away.

Having enough with the show, most of them either took out knives, suitable clubbed weapons they found, even some had guns on them.

Stopping onto his feet in a crouch, he stares round to see he was obviously surrounded, but he held no fear. Standing up he slightly spreads his arms and calls on not one but twin black katana's from out of his hands. Giving them a test swing as the gang members looked on in stunned sights, never the less.

Bringing a wooden club down, he spin slices it in half, then another spin to plant a foot to his chin, sending him back. Blocking the incoming crowbar from the left, he knocks it slightly high to land a kick to the womans gut.

Ducking then moving aside from the plank of wood that struck where he stood, D-Man spins his sword, quickly thrusting it through the plank before the muscle head could bring it back up.

Struggling to get it out, he turns his sights in time for the oncoming boot to connect with his face, sending him on his back.

Few that tried to take aim could not get a shot cause of their own getting in the way. Watching him use the bottom of one of his swords hilt to slam into someones back, leaning them forward slightly for the kick in the behind to be brought.

With swift reflexes the dark clad young man ran in a zigzag formation, dodging fired nails from someone that apparently found a nail gun on one of the floors, not caring if his own were in the way. Grabbing a female from the back of the hood out of the way. Both of them hid behind bags of piled up cement.

Bringing the right sword back into his hand, he soon replaced it with some black capsules with a gray swirling circle on each. The member stared at them for a bit, then at him wondering what he was going to do. At the right time he stood up and hurled the capsules as hard as he could. The nails made an impact on two, that made them blow along with the rest to form a smokescreen.

Holding fire so he could try and see through, he did not expect a black cable like tendril to shoot out. Standing aside, watching it fly and connect with one of the higher girders, he turns back, watching D-Man shoot out of the smoke and into the guy by taking his arm.

Releasing the tendril, both got up with the blade pointed at the mans head. Nervously looking at the owner as if he was waiting for something. Seeing the nail gun still in hand, he simply drops it, thus having him do the same by lowering his arm. Laying a knee to his stomach, then a fist to the side of the head.

The smoke cleared enough for them to see that he was at a higher level, despite the downed person, there was no one else there. So they aimed their guns and pulled the trigger.

Hearing the guns fire, he immediately leaps away from the man, taking cover behind the stood girder having it take the shots. Doing the same as he did with his other sword, replacing them with two dark opposite colored kunai's in both hands.

Shooting himself to not only show himself, but to throw his kunai's between his fingers. Implanting close to the shooters, letting off a small explosion that sent them flying along with a few others.

As this went on Cobra looks from the side of the pallets along with the 2 that were still with him. One was a 23 year old with his hood down, showing his blue eyes and black spiky hair that had the side dyed light blue. Having on gray cargo pants and black boots.

The second was a year older than him with light brown hair gelled back, black colored eyes and having jeans on with his boots.

The three watched D-Man jump off the first floor, then rushed into the nearest bunch with a leap sideways kick. Seeing his members getting knocked around by someone thats half their age for some.

Clenching his free hand and showing his gritting teeth, his murderous glare was making the two slightly nervous.

"Err, boss. Maybe we should all get the hell out of here before that guy tears the rest of us apart." One of them says, staring at the muscled man with nervousness. It was as if he didn't listen though, keeping his eyes on him, watching another member getting drop kicked in the chest. With D-Man landing with a back flip.

"Grrrr, as if I would run from someone that looks like a kid." He said with a growl escaping him, staring down at the case he still held in his clenched hand.

Ducking a swung arm from a woman, simply bringing his leg round to send her to the ground. Pushing off his other leg away from the downward club from behind, he spun round and fired one of his red kunai's on the right of the wielder.

Staring down at it in confusion, he was soon sent flying after it blew. D-Man turns his head to see a few of them shaking a little, realizing that there is no telling what else this guy was packing.

Having had enough of watching, Cobra ripped open the case to show it had an injection device inside, he took it out before tossing the rest of it aside. About to make himself known to him, he was halted by one of the guys. "Boss, what are you doing? We gotta get out of..." But he soon froze at the glare he was given.

"I am not running from some little pest that thinks he could treat my gang like this." He says as if venom were in his voice. With the two fearful of their leaders anger, they backed off and King Cobra rushed in.

Blocking a side punch, delivering an uppercut below the chin that sent the guy flying onto his back. Readying for the next opponent, just to hear a strong voice yell out specifically to him.

"You asshole! You think you can drop in and mess with my gang like this! I'll show you to never mess with the Poison Cobra's! Especially the King Cobra himself!" Bringing the device to the side of his neck, then pressed the button on top, allowing the needles to pierce the skin and inject its contents inside his bloodstream.

Watching this with narrowed eyes, the gang members giving their leader full attention, at the sight that now either stunned or shock them.

With his height slightly increasing a little, his muscles bulged with veins showing in a purple glow, his human colored skin turning green and gaining scales. His teeth became sharp fangs and his tongue was like a cobra's, the pupils of his eyes turned to slits and became fully yellow. Not only did his fingers become pointy like claws, but the sides of his neck spreads like a hood, gaining markings on the back reaching half way down his back.

His boots ripped to pieces to show that his feet had also changed to 4 pointed styled, gaining a point at the back. With the veins now stopped and his muscles calmed, his head hung and his posture was slumped.

The King Cobra shoots his head up, letting out a yell of power, mixed with a hiss. "I am truly the king of the Cobra gang!" Shouting out in a mixture with a snakes. Giving his members a shaken and frighten looks despite knowing who it was, D-Man on the other hand gave a frown.

His head shot forward with his mouth opened, firing a number of purple glowing spikes. Having D-Man back flip to dodge. The members though began to run, afraid that their boss may get them in the process.

Charging at the vigilante with arms out at their sides, baring his lashing tongue. Said vigilante leaps over him or it depends how you see it. Summoning a couple of red kunai's, he gave them a toss, exploding on the creatures back. Leaving no trace of injury.

Turning to face him with a grin, he says after a lash with his tongue once more. "That barely even stung." Spitting out a projectile substance at him. Getting him to move out of the way, he stares to see the stuff was melting into the ground with bubbling sounds and rising smoke.

Looking back to see a swung arm coming at him, so he leaps away, then jumps forward in a spinning kick to his chest that buffed out and knocked him back in a roll.

"I feel more stronger than I have ever felt." He says, looking at his clawed hands. A grin that became bigger once looking at the un-nerved fighter. "Pity I'm taking you down." Was his response, shooting his right arm forward, firing a tendril that wraps round one of his muscled arms. Attempting to pull him in, made Cobra laugh a little.

Taking the tendril with his other hand, he gave it a hard tug, bringing in the owner. But D-Man flew in with an outstretched leg, catching him in the chest. But using it to bring him up and reverse spin to kick with the back of his boot.

After releasing the tendril and landing, D-Man shoots into an uppercut, delivering a couple more punches to the face, after planting his feet on his shoulders. Going into a back flip off after he was almost snapped at. Getting on his hands then to his feet in a crouch. 'This is going nowhere.' He thought, looking as Cobra had both fists balled up and coming at him.

So thinking fast he brought out a couple of smoke capsules, smashing them on the ground to create a smoke cover. Having the hybrid pass through without hitting anything. In slight confusion he looks back to see the smoke clear, with no one inside it.

As he looked round and didn't pay attention to the dropping figure, till he looks up. To see D-Man dropping in, wielding his sword overhead. Stepping aside for him to strike the ground, Cobra brought his left arm down in a fist. For the dark wearer to leap away, slamming his fist to the ground.

Skidding to a halt he rushed in, swapping his sword for smoke capsules. He jumps at Cobra, giving them a toss at his face. Yelling at the stinging smoke that enveloped his vision after they exploded. Cobra swiped his hands about, getting rid of the smoke before clenching them over his eyes.

"When I get my hands on, Oomf!" Getting interrupted by the strong sideways kick to the stomach, that came with a strong flying uppercut from below.

Stepping back a few from the hits, he managed to get his sight back. Moving them in time for the dark hero to deliver a fist to the face. As this goe's on, the members looked on as their changed leader was being handed by someone at a young age.

Watching Cobra swing his arm at the rolled away D-Man. One of the guys managed to hear faint police sirens coming close, getting the person to yell out as loud as he could. "Cops are coming, everyone get out of here!" All that heard him made a run as the rest remained, being distracted at the fight or a little hurt to move.

Jumping over Cobra as he gave a stomp, D-Man spun round for a kick to the side of his head. Using his back to leap off of to go into a flip. He brought out a few capsule this time with a green swirl instead of the last ones. When Cobra turned to face him, D-Man leaps onto him before the hybrid spoke out.

"Once I'm done pummelin-mmpprr!" So that he could shove the capsules down Cobra's throat, assuring that he had swallowed them. Jumping off as he began to choke on them, Cobra had thought that they were smoke bombs when he says to him in a rage like state. "You think those pesky smokes of yours can do anyyy... thinng!" Sounding slurred as he was tilting side to side. Looking like he was about to collapse with that look on his face.

Until he started to fall forward, having the dark hero leap away, otherwise he would get squashed. A loud thud was sounded as the members watch and hear their leader, King Cobra being knocked out, by being asleep.

Gaping at this none had heard the approaching footsteps of the police. "Freeze! All of you on the ground, now!" It snapped them out of it and before they knew it, the members had either been taken or started to run.

"Okay buddy, hands up." An officer told D-Man, aiming his gun. While he just looks at the unconscious Cobra. Silently calling on a couple of smoke capsules in both hands. As the officers closed in, he had dropped them.

When they exploded the men moved into the cloud, as a black tendril shoots out from above, and D-Man went flying out. Leaving behind baffled officers, even as they looked at the slumbering Cobra, asking one another on what was it.

Outside though, on top of a nearby building, with his wings folded into a cloak. D-Man was staring below at the flashing sirens. Knowing that tonight had been not to bad of a success, despite the odd occurrence of transformation that occurred.

He made his leave with extended wings, and flying off home.

* * *

Takato's apartment.

Making it in the open window to his room without anyone looking, after he had closed it and drawn the curtains. D-Man's suit began to disappear after a dark ring had appeared above him, and the whole thing went away as it dropped to below his feet. Revealing that the powered vigilante of Shinjuku was Takato Matsuki.

* * *

Nonaka Residence.

In the Japanese styled home of Rika Nonaka, as the occupants lay in bed. Rika was wide awake, facing the ceiling in her bedroom.

Her room being decorated with a TV stand with the standard stuff, placed on the opposite side of the room. Close to her desk with school stuff of already done homework it would seem. Also having a wardrobe at the side of the window with the drawn curtains.

She was thinking about the new guy of the school. How he somehow survived his school welcome, how he had reacted after seeing Jeri Katou, one of the nicest girls in the school. And how she had known him.

"The guy is going to sound like a mystery if he keeps it up." She quietly says to herself. Deciding to go to sleep for the next day of school to come.

* * *

The next morning.

Despite what he went through last night, Takato was sitting at the table like normal, sipping some juice. Hearing the footsteps, and the groaning sounds of his uncle trudging into the room.

"Morning." Takato greeted before taking a spoonful of cereal. Hearing his response being groggily mumbled. Dom had taken a seat at the table, where he could barely see the glass of water and a couple of aspirin.

"Ha, ha, Takato. Thanks." He quietly said, taking what he needed for the small headache. Shrugging at the gratitude. "No problem, thought you might have had a little much." Taking a look at his uncles appearance. The man had managed to put on his pajama's last night, but it looked like he needed a little shave.

"You better get ready, don't want to be late on your first day." Takato said, finishing the last of his breakfast. "Until my headache go's." Was what he mumbled, his hands placed on the top of his lowered head.

Putting his bowl and glass away, Takato grabbed his bag, making his way to the door. "I'm going!" He said loudly, hearing a groan from his uncle. Getting a little smirk as he slammed the door on his way out.

Feeling the small pain in his head starting to finally go. "I'd think of some payback, but I can't be asked right now." He had quietly said to himself. Eventually getting up to make some coffee before changing.

* * *

On his way to school Takato was remembering on what had happened with King Cobra before he had transformed. Recalling that odd injection device he used on himself.

"Where did a muscle headed boss like him, get something that would turn himself into that?" He was mumbling to himself with a frown, looking at the ground in the process.

Walking onto the school grounds he noticed some students conversing, but really paid no heed to them. Keeping up his pace till he got inside, but heard a voice when he was half way.

"Takato!"

With a sigh he had no choice but to turn to the familiar voice, seeing that it was a happy looking Jeri Katou. With her was the blue haired boy from yesterday, believing his name was Henry Wong.

Having on the same clothes from yesterday, consisting of dark brown trousers, yellow and black shoes, a black t-shirt with an orange vest shirt on the outside, with white wristbands.

A pale blond girl the same age, maybe a year younger, with pigtails on both sides tied with black ribbons, having on a black gothic dress and black shoes, giving a blank emotionless look to him with her pale blue half lidded eyes.

With a sigh, not wanting this right now, Takato had no choice but to say something. "Yes Jeri, what is it?" Smiling in being glad that he was talking to her. She began to say something before he changed his mind. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk before the bell. And to introduce you to my friends, Henry and Alice." Gesturing to the two that gave a hello response either by nod or small wave.

Needing a way out of this Takato had spotted just the person, coming through the gate. Rika Nonaka. 'She'll do, I hope.' He thought quickly, giving an inner smirk.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Rika something about yesterday, maybe later!" Before jogging passed to said redhead. Having three pairs of eyes follow his move, being surprised at the person he said he wanted to talk to.

With her hands in her pockets and head down, listening to music from her I-Pod. Rika soon stopped at the sight of a pair of trainers, attached to the chocolate haired person named Takato Matsuki.

Seeing them conversing made them wonder if those two were friends, if so then that would be a first for Rika since they could remember the first day they saw her.

After taking her head phones off and listening to the request Takato had given her. Rika had raised a brow, folded her arms before she asked him. "So because you don't want to speak to Katou, your going to talk to me instead?" Getting a nod of the head for an answer. "And as a thank you, I'll get... Whatever you want, CD, DVD, seeing as how its Saturday in a few days and there's no school."

Thinking this carefully, on the one hand she could leave him for Jeri and the other two to talk to. Or she could go along with it and get something out of it in three days. Either way it pretty much gives her questions on why he doesn't want to talk to her.

But hey she would get something out of it. So with a shrug she had given him her answer. "Alright then, just don't go back on your word, got it." Saying in a threatening tone with a glare, seeing as she did not like to be lied to or used.

A smile and hands held up in defense. "I won't, honest." Having a short nod from her with a final glare, till they had moved on.

Unaware of a glare coming from a certain person who was hanging out with his crowd on a certain brown haired person, wondering what they were talking about.

Meanwhile somewhere in another part of the city, underneath more precise, simple police containments did prove efficient at all to hold the newly formed King Cobra. Scurrying like a rat as he would stick out like a sore thumb if he had remained up above.

Therefore the sewers would temporary do for now.

Scratching the stoned wall pealing off a handful, crushing it with a vicious hiss, glaring at the reason that was in his mind. Murderous thoughts at the winged vigilante that had brought his gang down and had forced him to use that chemical on himself.

Glaring at his sharp fingers flexing them a little before clenching into a fist, one thought racing through his mind. 'I will kill that bug for making me turn into this.' Then begun to stomp his way down the underground path of water.

When lunch had came Takato wasn't sure how to spend the remaining time of it. Either do as his uncle had said and perhaps make some friends, or just get more familiar with the school. "Matsuki!"

Or he could just make trouble thanks to some of the other students. Turning round with a bored expression, to see that the person that had called his name was Ryo. Noticing with him were Kazu, Kenta along with some of their other friends, some of the girls wearing their cheer leading outfits. And the others being athletic looking types.

Not having anything to say, he kept quiet as Ryo had stepped forward with a glare in his eyes. "Hey Takato, didn't manage to see you personally for a hello yesterday." If this was all that he was going to say, Takato had begun to walk away.

Till he felt the guys hand on his shoulder, making him glare forward when he had listened to him say a bit closer so that he could only hear. "Things have been a little boring while you were gone, but there is one thing I should tell you, being new and all."

Waiting as patiently as he could so that Ryo could get it over with for him to say something of his own.

"I saw you talking to Rika this morning and I want you to know that she's mine, understand?" And with a swift move to everyone that saw this looking surprise. Takato had Ryo's back facing him, the hand that was on his shoulder was now grabbed by the wrist and brought behind the one that had owned it.

"Let me tell you something now. I promised my uncle not to cause trouble while I'm here, so if you want a fight, Akiyama. Then I suggest you avoid one." Giving a slight twist of his wrist for a warning before letting him go. Moving away from him, nursing his wrist as he rejoined his still surprised group.

Giving a glare as warning to them as if knowing the trouble it may bring. "That goe's for all of you. If any of you bother me, tch, you wish you were never around, understood?" Gaining a nervous nod from most of them, not wanting trouble with what they were feeling off of the guy.

As everyone was about to go back to whatever it is they were doing. A faint shaking sound could be heard beneath their feet, followed by the ground to explode further away from them along with screams of the students.

All had looked in the direction to see King Cobra rising from the made hole, letting out a yell mixed with a loud hiss. Giving Takato look that says this day could not get any challenging right now.

"D-MAN! COME OUT NOW SO I CAN BREAK YOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME BECOME!" Shouting out at the top of his lungs. Shifting his gaze to the remaining teens that seemed frozen in place.

Seeing him ready to fire something with the way that thing was taking in a deep breath. Takato had quickly voiced out to the others. "If I were you I'd run." Before doing so himself, that followed with them as well back into the cafeteria.

But the doors proved hopeless as they were easily ripped apart, bringing himself in to the cowering occupants. Some making their way to the exits. Until Cobra had launched his acidic shots above to halt them. "Nobody leaves, understand!" Looking round to see no arguments of course. "Now, this is what were going to do. I am waiting for a person dressed in complete black and is wearing a mask, going by the name of D-Man... If he doesn't arrive in an hour, then this school collapsing should get his attention."

Grinning at the mostly frightened faces that adorned their features. Turning round to look either out the hole or march back and forth, staring out the windows in the process, occasionally looking back at his captives.

All attention was on the creature that was holding them captive in the room, leaving one in particular to make an escape through the kitchen. Where the staff were hiding to avoid what was happening, giving him good enough time to sneak pass and out the fire exit.

Even though it has only been a short time of 10 minutes, Cobra was already feeling irritated, obviously not being the patient type at this moment. Turning to face the still scared students, unknown of the police being faintly arriving. Not caring if he did figure that out.

But as he was staring at them, a figure was flying right for the window to where he was. As he turned back, the window was not only broken in, but he was met by a pair of boots to the face by mere seconds.

Stumbling onto his rear while the one responsible had flew passed him, onto one the tables. His wings closed as his cloak, his body turned to face the once human being that was rising to his feet.

Now moving to glare right at the person, he also gave a grin at D-Man, while all the other occupants just stare on in a stunned look. Questions being muttered to the other about him. But he paid no attention, keeping his glare on Cobra as proof of it.

"Glad you could make it, I'm not gonna bother asking how you knew about this. Frankly, I don't really care. Just that now your here, your going to die!" Saying that, D-Man made the first move. Tossing out a couple of kunai from beneath his cloak from both hands.

Cobra had easily batted them away with one of his hands with a smirk, only for it to change when a flying kick was met to his face. Whilst staggering a little, D-Man had jumped off out the window with a summer sault.

Growling after that kick, Cobra lets out a yell before charging through after him. Taking their fight outside where there was more room, that and no one would be in the way.

"Stop moving you bastard!" Swinging one of his fists at the back flipping fighter, impacting with the stoned ground, obviously not listening by dodging the next swing. Conjuring a couple of explosive kunai's, D-Man had leaped over a charging Cobra with a flip, tossing both blades at him with the explosions being let off on his back.

Feeling more of an annoying sting like before, he gave a smirk as he had turned to face him. "Don't you remember, your little toys don't work on me? And that knock out smoke of yours won't work twice. So, pour me with what you've got. Before I smash you into pieces!" Proving it by punching his fist to his open hand.

Taking in his cloak into his back, narrowed eyes had searched the field at the time for something that could maybe be of use. Shooting forward at the sound of charging footsteps. He quickly fires a tendril at a nearby wall, reeling himself out of the way. Keeping a little out to keep himself on the wall.

Coming to a halt after his target had moved, made the hybrid snarl that came out as a hiss. His eyes moved to the people in the cafeteria, that were stupidly watching the fight instead of running. Now made a grin appear, starting his way over.

Staring at where he was headed, then a basketball post. He releases his hold off the wall, firing as many tendrils as he could, safely landing on top of the post, each of them wrapped round an arm.

Tugging at the halt in his movement, he looks back with a short laugh at what was stopping him. "You think, that will hold me. Think again!" Bringing his arms in as foreseen. D-Man had now brought out his sharp sword, and with one back flip, cuts a section of it off where the tendrils weren't tied. Sending it shooting right at Cobra after a mighty pull.

Now feeling the impact, he gave a ferocious yell. Ripping off the binds while glaring menacingly at the one responsible. "No more, Mr. Nice guy." Having heard that made a thought go into the vigilante's mind, with a raised brow. 'He was being nice?'

Taking a couple of sharp pieces, he tosses them with strong force. Having D-Man leap out of the way, firing his own attack of exploding kunai's with a sideways flip, the few that struck had no affect after the explosion as Cobra only walked out of it.

"Don't you remember boy? Nothing you use, will work on me!" Taking in a breath, he spewed out a big green wad of spit, turning out to be acidic after it struck where the teen once stood. Watching the ground the green gunk had touched melt away in a hiss, he looks back with narrowed eyes, unsure of his next move.

The hybrid on the other hand gave a grin. "Out of ideas? Then let me give you something to help." Charging at him with arms at his side like a raging bull. D-Man, going into a run straight at him, jumping over and was about to fire a tendril. When his leg was grabbed, and he was tossed forward right into a wall.

It didn't stop there neither, as Cobra had tackled right into him as he was getting up, sending both further into the school.

It gave the ones in the cafeteria the chance to get out, that soon followed by screams from the people that were inside the building where the fight was going. As they gathered onto the yard, the sounds of police sirens were heard and their cars were in sight.

* * *

Slamming an over sized fist into his gut, sent the young man flying down a corridor of class rooms on both sides with some lockers, rolling on the floor before flipping to his feet. Noticing where they were, his gaze fell upon what he needed right now behind the hybrid. Summoning a single kunai, he gave a mighty toss that had missed the smirking man. "You missed!"

"Did I?" With a raise of his right brow, gaining confusion from Cobra. Till the sound of an alarm had caught his hearing. Looking back, he saw that the target wasn't him, but the fire alarm. Getting teachers and students that were still in the classrooms to come out at the sight before them.

Laughing at this with a hand over his face thinking of this as quite funny. "Aren't you a goody two shoes despite the attire. Everybody out, its his head I want so count yourselves lucky!" Jabbing a pointed finger at his main target.

As the two of them stood while everyone else made a run for the exit, along with the people that were coming down the stairs both ways. They made a quick rush after noticing the two.

With their part empty Cobra began cracking his knuckles, then his neck from side to side. "Wasn't really a fan for school, except maybe the football team. So this place would be a perfect way to really let loose. Come on! Aaarrrggghh!" Running right at him at full speed, his prey doing the same with a wordless sound. Leaping at the taller hybrid with a drawn back fist.

* * *

Back outside the teachers were gathering the students together from their home rooms, assuring that everyone was there. While Mr. Mori was talking with a couple of the officers that had came up to him while the others got ready.

Hearing the sounds of smashing, breaking, slamming against the walls and sounds of Cobra letting out his anger. Being quite fearful for most.

* * *

The hybrid had broken down the door of a science room after getting thrown through. He grabs a metal stool and the one next to it, swinging them at the evasive fighter. D-Man launched his tendrils onto one of the stools, having Cobra twirl his body hard enough for the young man to be flung, his back making impact with a window.

Falling onto the desk that led round most of the room along with half the windows, he rose with a shake of his head, unsure how long he could keep this up. Noticing the shadow that had covered his body, made the guy shoot forward out of the way from the stool that had smashed against the table.

Seeing that there were a number of gas taps around for bunsen burner uses, D-Man couldn't use his explosive kunai's, so he settled for ice capsules. Throwing two of them to freeze the dented stool he was still wielding to his right hand.

Staring at it in irritation, he was about to break the ice when D-Man fires his tendrils at the stool, launching the other end at the wall that had a kunai each strongly embedded within, bringing the hybrids arms back. Doing the same for the other side but with his wrist after leaping over, Cobra was a little stuck.

Growling or rather hissing, raising his blood pressure further at the fact that a little squirt was pretty much embarrassing him once again, being the same one as well. Taking in a breath, about to let out some of his acidic spit.

Just as he turned his head, it was then kicked upwards, having Cobra shoot at the ceiling. Slightly watching as the saliva dripped down, feeling a little of it burn at his skin and clothing. Having enough, he brings his arms swiftly forward, ripping the kunai's off the wall. Then swung his arm outwards into the vigilante.

Sending him rolling across the teachers desk, knocking off the stuff on it. Ice smashing could be heard, telling him that Cobra now had his hand free, having the heard him toss the stools aside. The young one got to this feet, looking over to see that he was getting further peeved. And that he himself was beginning to get exhausted. Having no other options, his eyes lingered on the taps, having no choice from the looks of it.

Ducking from the swung fist, he fired his tendrils on a couple of the taps and with a hard yank, torn them loose. Having the gas escape from the exposed pipe. "What in hell are you up to?" Coming from Cobra who had managed to take his prey into a crushing hold.

Releasing the tendrils and taking in a couple of ice capsules in both hands. "Just... this." Slamming them on the arms that were holding him, allowing him to be released. Using yet another tendril to get him to the corner where an emergency lever was attached to the wall, protectively encased by a glass casing.

"Last chance, surrender, or this." He said in a tone of warning, smashing the casing and taking hold of the lever. Breaking the ice by smashing it on the desk, Cobra glares over at D-Man till he smelled the air around him, widening his eyes at the probable realization. "Your bluffing, no ones that crazy."

Saying that made the person narrow his eyes, lowering the lever with one hand and calling on an explosive kunai with the other. "Think again."

* * *

Outside with everyone, where the police were setting up along with the fife fighters that had arrived moments ago. Just as they were explaining the situation, having some of the officers escort the students out after the check. The room at the end had let off an explosion, getting everyone to shield themselves from the flash.

"Thats one of the science rooms!" One of the teachers had yelled out to a nearby officer, as the fire fighters went to get their gear. All of a sudden something black had shot out of the fire and into the air in plain sight.

Shooting his wings open from being his shield to protect him from the flames, coming out of it with no harm done. D-Man looks down at the people with a frown behind his mask at the people that were stunned from the looks of it, ignoring his own exhaustion.

A crashing sound was heard and Cobra could be seen, singed and clothing slightly burned, ripped and torn. Other then that it looked like he couldn't last long. So taking in some knockout capsules in one hand and freeze capsules in the other, he had flown in to the maddened creature.

Not bothering to take something and throw it, Cobra took in a breath as his target was coming at him. As he opened his mouth to fire, one hand of capsules successfully made an impact. Having the vigilante to ascend out of the way for his next move to be made.

Feeling the sleeping gas to take affect, the thoughts of 'Not again.' Raced through his mind as he became drowsy like last time. Wearing his wings in cloaked form, he used his free hand to launch a tendril that wrapped almost fully round his catch. When done he began to repeatedly toss in many freeze capsules, capturing him completely in ice as he eventually dropped unconscious.

All stood quiet as if waiting for something to happen, yet nothing did apart from the sounds of the flames. But the fire fighters had came in and dealt with that. The masked unknown on the other hand, stood in place in sight of everyone that could see him apart from the busy fire fighters.

A few of the officers came up to the young man, guns aimed at him despite what he had done. "Don't move and put your hands in the air!" The lead officer spoke out loudly.

Gaining no such response, until he had slowly raised both hands, both his hands closed tightly. Having the officer speak out once more. "Drop whatever you have and step away!" Receiving an immediate response this time by dropping his smoke capsules to the ground.

Once the smokescreen had appeared, the people around it had covered their eyes. The one that caused it shot out in flight before they had a chance to fire, moving himself over the school and out of sight.

* * *

As the fire was being dealt with, the teachers were finishing in checking to see if everyone was accounted. "Look!" One of the female students pointed to something coming on the right side, seeing that it was a couple of students. Takato helping a hurt male student the same age as him, who had short messy brown hair, green eyes with a pair of glasses. Wearing jeans, a gray thin jumper with the sleeves rolled up.

"Thanks for getting me out." The student said, with a smile of gratitude to Takato, having his arm slung over his shoulder as he limped on one leg. "No problem." He responded as if it were nothing, seeing that they were close as the paramedics came to them to help.

...

"So as you were making your way out, you came across the young man while he was doing the same. But he told you he tripped and hurt himself, so you ended up helping him anyway and not left him behind." A female officer says, re-reading what she had written on her pad of what Takato explained to her.

Nodding his head in confirmation to that, his arms folded while listening. Both of them were on the side of an ambulance where the officer had taken his notes down. "The reason you two didn't come out sooner was because of the fighting that may have gone on and played it safe. A wise choice, as long as you weren't close to the fire at the science room."

Takato looked at her with a questioned one, being a raised brow. "A science room was the one that blew up?" Pretending this was to be new news to him, being able to work as the police woman nodded a yes. As they talked more, another officer came up from behind Takato and said. "Its a good thing your okay, cause I'd kill you if you weren't"

Becoming frozen in place at recognition on who the voice belonged to, turning round to the scowling yet pleased expression of his uncle in uniform, minus the hat. "Er, hey uncle Dom." Giving the man a smile, except that didn't seem to work.

Looking passed his nephew to the woman that was confused at the both of them. "Could I have a word with my nephew for a bit? Or do you want to find out more?" Shaking her head, she gave a quick once over of her pad whilst saying. "No. I think I have everything I'll need, I'll be with the other student and put down what he says then compare the two of them. Don't be long though, Mr. Matsuki, you are on duty after all." Making her leave to give the two time to talk.

Rubbing beneath his chin, Dom was thinking on how to approach this. "Takato, tell me. Why on Earth didn't you join the others sooner when this happened in the first place! Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you in that lot when I could?"

The sorry look the young man gave was pretty much to know that he was stupid, yet he did do something out of all this. Letting out a sigh, Dominic placed a hand on Takato's shoulder, saying to him in a relaxed tone. "Listen. Your parents told me before you were born, that if something were to happen to them, then I would look after you. Seeing as how your mothers sister is pretty much busy, being a police officer shows less hours than what that woman works on."

Sharing a short laugh, Takato decided to speak up. "I know and you did a good job. You even taught me how to fight a little..." Being stopped by a raise of his uncles hand. "As I recall, you pretty much improved, yourself, after I gave you what I could." Making himself laugh at the memory of something, his hands to his belt avoiding his holstered weapon. "Reminds me of that time I got the call from your old school about that bully you beat up for trying to prove himself to being a tough guy."

After yet another laugh, Takato had chosen that time to continue. "Despite that. You've been great that I think dad would be actually glad, maybe a little mad if he'd found out what I've been through."

While the two of them talked, one person watched this from the crowd of students that were being informed on what was going on. Having little more questions to ask herself about her classmate.

Slowly turning her head to show that she was giving the teachers her full attention. Rika was wondering if she should give Takato any questions when the day comes for them to hang out, even though he maybe suspicious about it and talk to her, it would merely be finding out more about him.

There was also one more thought that had crossed her mind, and that was to do with the mysterious person that had not only fought a dangerous monster, but had probably saved their lives if he hadn't won against it. Just who was he? And would he make an appearance again someday.

* * *

Midnight had come, and the vigilante known as Takato Matsuki, or rather D-Man when in his disguised and masked form. Was standing on top of a tall building with his arms crossed and his wings folded in, as he overlooks the city he had not only returned to live in, but had chosen to protect it with the powers he had received through means that is unlike any other person that would gain powers.

Lab explosions, alien means or bloodline, any causes that would come to mind, they were nothing compared to what he had been through to gain his. After gaining what he has now, he would not only do as he doe's now, but also assure that the person responsible for his parents death would feel a fate worse than death for the pain he had felt for his loss.

Looking down in time to catch the moving sirens of the fire brigade as something was probably going on. So he opened his wings, leaning forward enough to drop off the building, giving a flap of his wings as he followed to where they were going. In search for the latest troubled event that was occurring.

Unaware that the reptilian hybrid of Cobra wasn't the only challenge to face up against, who knows whats to come, could be worse than what he had faced today could not. Either way, Takato/D-Man may have his work cut out for him if more of these hybrids would appear and the police are unable to do anything to fight back.

Only time may tell for whats to come.

END OF 2:NIGHT OF THE D-MAN! MAY THE CHALLENGES TO COME BEGIN!

* * *

Hope you liked it, couldn't think of a better place so why not a school. Review if you liked it and apologies for the wait.


End file.
